


Well, That Wasn't Part of the Plan...

by ItsAL03



Category: Aloe Vera Innovations/AL03 LABS crossover
Genre: F/F, I love my internet sister, haha how does it feel to be a dirty little simp, hehe yeah, rogue is a sparkly lesbian that can and will flirt with every girl she finds attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAL03/pseuds/ItsAL03
Summary: Harassing my internet sister, nothing to see here <3
Relationships: Thisel Eubetia (OC) / Rogue Agnes (OC)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Well, That Wasn't Part of the Plan...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saand_Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saand_Bug/gifts).



> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

“Come on, loser.”   
“It’s 2 in the morning, Nova.”   
Thisel groaned, trying to ignore her sibling to focus on what she was doing. The lights were off, so how did Nova see her?   
“I have someone I need you to meet.”   
“What if I don’t want to?”   
The moth hybrid grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the project she was working on.   
“Get ready. Meet me downstairs in 10.”   
They command sternly. Thisel sighs, casting a glance at her now abandoned project. She just throws on a hoodie, vaguely annoyed. What would Nova want at 2am??   
She exits her room, closing the door softly to not wake Grim or Eve up, and she hurried downstairs to see Nova, who looked… very different. They looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.    
“Already? That was quick.”    
Thisel looked her sibling over. Nova was wearing a green button up shirt with quarter length sleeves, suspenders, and their usual black jeans and 2-inch heels. She looked back at herself, but shrugged off her appearance. At least it was comfortable. Nova grabbed their keys, flicking a feeler curiously.    
“You coming?”   
They asked, not exactly giving her a choice.    
“Yeah.”    
She stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, and followed her sibling out into the night, hearing the door shut behind the two.    
“So, where are you taking me?”   
The moth chuckled, seeming amused.    
“Two friends of mine invited me out, and I decided to bring my dear sister along for the event.”   
“At… 2 in the morning.”   
“Yep!”   
“Nova… What is wrong with you and your friends?”   
Nova shrugged, producing a deck of cards from their pocket. They spring the cards between their palms as their destination comes within sight.    
“What nightclubs are open this late?”   
Thisel asked, confused. Nova smiled.   
“This one.”   
Thisel chose not to respond. Within moments, Nova was checking in. The bright lights hit like a wave. Nova disappeared, leaving Thisel alone to find her way around. She glanced around, her gaze lingering on a few objects, but not many. She scanned the crowd for Nova, but somehow the moth god had vanished. She sighed.    
_ “Oh, I haven’t seen you around here! Are you new?” _   
A voice from behind her. She spun around, finding herself right in front of a fairly tall woman dressed in differing shades of violet and magenta. She froze.   
“U-uhm... Hi. Y-yeah my uhm... S-sibling brought me.”   
She choked out. She looked up, locking eyes with the stranger, feeling like her icy blue eyes were slicing through her like a blade. The woman nodded in understanding, a smile appeared on her face.   
_ “Ah! You must be Nova’s sister! Thisel, I believe?” _ _   
_ Thisel released a breath she never realized she was holding.   
“Yeah!”    
_ “Well, Thisel, it’s a pleasure to meet you, darling.” _   
She flipped her tophat between her fingertips, winking at the smaller woman. Thisel squeaked, her heart lurching.    
“Y-you too…”   
She swallowed anxiously, trying to restrain herself from staring at her too intently. She put her hat back on, stepping around Thisel, her voice a light and happy tone, but laced with some other tone that couldn’t be identified.    
_ “Oh, dammit. I forgot to give you my name.” _ _   
_ “Y-yeah…”   
Thisel smiled, feeling awkward.    
_ “The name is Rogue Agnes, mon amour.” _   
She hummed, her voice smooth. Thisel looked away, her face reddening. Rogue chuckled, offering the smaller woman her hand.    
_ “Let’s cut to the chase. Why don’t we get out of here and we can go somewhere… quieter.” _ _   
_ Thisel froze. Was this actually happening? She touched Rogue’s palms, and then took her hand.    
“...O-of course!”    
It was going to be a long night...   



End file.
